


6 times you Fell for Tom Hiddleston

by ineedthislikeaholeinthehead



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead/pseuds/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a sort of a writing prompt from the lovely tumblr user lifethroughapinhole.</p>
<p>She wanted me to write her something about Tom.  These were the random text message stories I sent her today while I was on random breaks at work.</p>
<p>All the pictures I used for inspiration can be found here:</p>
<p>http://thethingsineedyoutosee.tumblr.com/post/58754164318/thetimesoftom</p>
<p>Not much editing, and no beta, but give me a break, I'm not that talented, ok?</p>
            </blockquote>





	6 times you Fell for Tom Hiddleston

"No, this really is Tom Hiddleston"

Some one on the internet is teasing you.

You don't spend too much time online, but a few comments on a Shakespeare-centric forum had gotten you an admirer. Which was hard enough for you to believe.

After months of emailing back and forth, the genuine friendship you and your oddly charming quasi anonymous admirer is another dream you wouldn't have thought could be possible. He was such a good listener, an incredibly caring person, of course you were willing to give him your number when he asked if he could call you.

When he didn't call that night, you brushed it off. You were still friends. The next day, he sent an apology email. Time zones what they were, he didn't know when to call. You didn't think he'd chickened out. You told him not to worry about it.  

That night at 3:30 in the morning, you got a text message.

“What's up?”  From his number.   
  
"I'm sleeping" you replied.

And a few hours later a reply, "Still Sleeping?"

A few more months go by and you admit that you’re looking forward to his random messages. They come at the most  inopportune times. In the middle of a shower, during rush hour. It's a one in a million chance that you find each other at the same time and can actually have a conversation.

The emails are still great, but you think it's time to actually hear his voice, see if you can discern a fake British accent- you'll never really believe that you're developing feelings for an actual English guy, and that he might actually have feelings for you too.

So you muster up all the courage you can, and tell him, through text, that he owes you an real phone call. And he says "get on chat for a second, there's something I need to tell you.” 

And that's when he says it "I'm Tom Hiddleston."   
You type back "lol, very funny"  
"No, this really is Tom Hiddleston"  
"prove it" you say, and you get a request for a video chat.   
  
Most of you is expecting a full screen shot of a cock as you click yes, but when the video loads, there he is, smiling at you. Your camera is on and you realize too late that he's looking at your Starstruck, shocked face, and his eyes light up as he gives you that goofy ehehehe giggle.  
  
 "If you DARE say "Loki'd" right now, I swear to god..." you start, but can't think of a viable threat.  


You're nervous.   
  
This whole Internet dating thing isn't what you're used to.  
You tend to get to know people in person usually, and not very many of them.   
  
By the time someone knows your deepest darkest desires, they have been to your house, they have seen you naked, they have touched your skin and memorized the shape of your body. But with Tom's schedule and the distance between you, that would have been impossible.  
  
Without his physical presence, with that protective computer screen between the two of you, so much intimacy has slipped out between the two of you. You blush at the things he's heard over the phone, the things you've heard from him. But you're still nervous.   
  
Talking isn't the same as being together, and you would never call Tom your boyfriend without knowing if the attraction that seems so ironclad over the phone calls and emails was tangible in reality. When he calls you his girlfriend and you tell him this, he won't have it.   
  
"Well, if that's how you feel then its past time that we meet." And you laugh. But he doesn't.   
  
"You have your passport?" And you do, though more as a reminder of all the travel dreams you have, it lays fresh and unused in a drawer by your bedside.   
  
"Come next week?" He asks, but he’s not so much asking as pleading. You tell him you'll think about it. There are requests to make. There are savings to think about.  
  
"You know I'll buy your ticket, your hotel room, anything you need, right?" He texts you, always at an inopportune time, you're at work this time.  
  
And it pushes you to ask for the short notice vacation. You never use your vacation. Everyone is happy to pick up the slack for you, no matter how evasive you are being about why you're going to London in short notice. When you get through customs at Heathrow, it's raining.   
  
You're not surprised, but do feel like you're walking into a bit of a cliché. You can't breathe. It is different, but not the different planet you were expecting and you're not sure you fit here. You're not sure he won't take one look at you and run. You're even not sure that all of this hasn't been an elaborate ruse.

But then, you see him. Waiting for you. And he sees you, and the smile that spreads across his face is beautiful and you breathe a sigh of relief as he rushes to you.  It's the first time you've actually been anywhere near him, for all the times you've thought about it, talked about it, dreamed about it, this is  the first time you've felt his skin on yours, and while it’s just his hand on yours, it's electrifying, you can tell he feels it to.

You manage a hello and it seems like he is actually struggling for words for once. You smile like idiots for a moment, and he moves in for a hug, that turns into a kiss. You wrap your arms around him and enjoy it.

Afterwards, he apologizes. He didn't mean to put you on the spot. And you stop his incessant apologies with another, longer kiss.

“You said it might rain, so I dressed for the occasion. “ He tells you.    
  
Which is silly.  It feels 100 degrees outside and he's still got his jacket on like a fool.   
You never have any luck with the weather, never know when it’s going to rain, hence the warning.  But that’s no reason to sit in a long coat during a heat wave.   
  
 "Take that thing off before you get heat stroke" you tell him. And he does.

"No, it's still hot." He says as he takes off his tie. "Still not right" and his shirt is gone too.

Standing at your front door, completely nude from the chest up, he gives to that smile that says "I know how good I look" and you can't disagree.

 You pull him into the living room and he kisses you passionately.

You both tumble on to the couch in a mess of limbs.

He's expertly rid you of your shirt and bra before you know what's going on. They're on the pile now, on top of that silly jacket. Then, those pesky pants fly off. The pile is complete. And so are you as he hungrily devours you, his lips smacking and tongue swirling in the most intimate ways around your clit.

You feel him delicately- and then not so delicately, entering you with one of those perfect fingers, searching wildly for the spot that he knows drives you crazy.  Finding it, he  slips a second finger in, his tongue expertly caressing, his mouth sucking your clit with a tender ferocity, bringing up to ecstasy but not stopping.

 He does it again, until he feels you convulsing under his hands, your grasp at that wonderful hair of his, forcefully pulling him up. You taste yourself on his lips, and your scream a mixes agony and desire as he plunges deep into your, thrusting fast and hard filling you.   
  
His massive orgasm releasing you once more. He whispers in your ear "say my name" gruffly, and you oblige, you scream it as he pounds you both into oblivion.

Afterwards, looking at the pile of clothes in your living room, you wonder how the couch survives this every time he visits.

He comes to kiss you unexpectedly am forgets about the glasses you two are wearing. They bonk against each other and you take his off, which he giggles at, and it so adorable you have to kiss him again. This time, sans glasses bonking.  


You are thrift shopping together and Tom taps you on the shoulder. "What do you think of this?"  
  
You burst out laughing. "No."   
  
And perhaps (definitely) just to spite you, he buys it.   
  
He wears the damned thing, at first, ironically, always eliciting a laugh.  
  
It becomes his go-to gag. He's wearing it out in public now, because it makes you giggle. The irony has worn off.  
  
"It's a good look for me. It makes me look sexy" he tells you, and now, after years of him wearing it, it does. It really does.   
  
You wake up to thunder and lightning one night when he's in some far away continent being some far away person, and though you're not usually scared of thunder and lighting, being alone is just the right combination for a sleepless night.  
  
But then, hanging from a chair in the bedroom is that stupid jacket. You get up and grab it, wrap it around you and you can feel him hugging you in it. You finally fall asleep, and in the morning find little indents all over your cheeks from the stupid brass pieces.   
  
But it doesn't matter. Tonight he's coming home, and you'll meet him at the airport and he'll put on that stupid jacket and give you a big hug.

It's only been a few weeks since the baby’s finally come home, and he's always busy and has barely been home, but when he is, no matter how exhausted, he always sneaks into the nursery.   
  
You hear him one night, and you're exhausted too, and waiting for him to come in and give you a good night kiss and climb under the blanket with you.   
  
Instead, after 15 minutes, you get up, expecting to find him rummaging around in the kitchen for chocolate, but find him in the nursery again...   
  
Wanting so desperately to say hi to your baby.  
  
But just watching instead, not wanting to wake either of you up, and how can you be annoyed at that?

 

 

 


End file.
